Paladin
Paladins were warriors that specialized in casting protective Light magic that existed between 150 BR and 50 AR. They became extinct after a ban on magic was placed by the Dhylan King in 10 AR. Their spiritual successors were the Protectors that surfaced on 550 AR. 'History' The Paladin Order was formed by the Angel of Light of 150 BR after finding the Tourniquet and learning its magic. After showing the power of magic and swordplay combined, Nigh Knay funded the training of future Paladins. The Paladin Order was very strict, having many rules in place to keep its members focused on the right path. Such rules were strictly sticking to protective Light magic and refraining from using exotic combat styles. The Paladins were given the best armor of Nigh Knay as well as magically reinforced weapons, making them extremely powerful for the time. The average Paladin could take on four knights and win. They were so valuable to Nigh Knay, they were never sent to aid other countries. The Paladin Order was often called on to battle powerful creatures and magic users in and around Nigh Knay. The Paladin Order was nearly destroyed on 34 BR when several powerful Paladins defected to the Baora Lord's side and brought Nigh Knay to its knees. The training of new Paladins was slow since it had to be done in secret. The Baora Lord was finally defeated in 0 AR by one of the defected Paladins. In 2 BR, the Paladin Order was attacked by Obsidic's cult. Though they were weakened, they still managed to drive off the cult. The Paladin Order was disbanded officially in 10 BR after the Dhylan King declared magic to be more harmful than helpful. Instructions and lore on the Paladins was passed down for several hundred years until it was discovered again in 550 AR, eventually forming the group known as the Protectors. 'Paladin Rules' 'Spells' Protect Protect is a magical barrier that is blue in color. It blocks anything made from the natural world, provided the barriers strength is greater than what is attacking it. Forces stronger than the barrier will shatter it, though the attack will still generally be reduced in force somewhat. Shell Shell is a green magical barrier that is green in color. It blocks any magical attacks, provided the barriers strength is greater than what is attacking it. Forces stronger than the barrier will shatter it, though the attack will still generally be reduced in force somewhat. Repose A spell used for calming people, usually putting them to sleep in the process. This spell is often used to diffuse potentially deadly situations, but is easily resisted if the subject is aware it is being cast on them. Cure A spell used to mend flesh and replenish blood. It has a fairly long casting time and cannot mend broken bones. Erase A spell used to remove magical afflictions or poison. This spell is difficult to learn, so not many Paladins knew it. Holy A powerful Light-based attack. It is especially devastating for being one of the few offensive spells in the Light field, capable of easily destroying metal when it's caught in the blast. Raise This spell can bring someone back to life, permitted their body can still function if healed. This spell fails if the recipient is missing any vital organs. This spell is considered banned by the Deities since it causes problems with souls and the afterlife. 'Paladin Equipment' Swords Paladins often used one-handed swords that were magically reinforced. This allowed their weapons to hold up under extreme punishment and countless battles. These swords were almost always used in tandem with shields, with a few exceptions. Shields Paladins also were known for their powerful shields that were magically reinforced. These shields deflected both magical and physical attacks with relative ease, allowing the Paladin to be difficult wound. In a few cases, tower shields were used instead for greater defense. White Armor Palains often wore heavy armor with a white coloring. This magically reinforced armor protected the Paladins fairly well, but often prohibited their mobility. Some Paladins opted to be speedier and did not wear the trademark plate armor. Their armor still tended to be white though, to help identify the Paladins that stepped outside the norm. 'Notable Paladins' #Lieva #Ciric #Rimzy #Heruk #Bogendine #Founder #Mage Founder #Last Paladin